Carnival Online
by TheScarletHermit-RuaNightshade
Summary: Welcome to Carnival Online, 'By the makers of Alfheim and Sword Art, we bring to you, Carnival Online. Welcome to the land of Carnia where you can explore the extents of the world, unlock features, skills, and levels. Challenge the ultimate Carnival game bosses to conquer Carnia and unlock exclusive features and limited admin access.' Kirito x Asuna Leafa x Recon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Leafa, Suguha, Saori

"Leafa-chan!"

"Recon?"

Recon rushed up to Leafa's side. His green hair bounced as he ran and his green eyes were wide. He had spotted the blonde Sylph standing nearby the base of the World Tree in Alfheim once again.

"What's wrong, Leafa-chan?" asked Recon.

"Nothing… I'm fine," said Leafa avoiding eye contact,

"I thought you were in SAO with Kirito?"

Leafa let out a little sigh,

"I decided to give him some alone time with Asuna." she smiled sadly,

"Why are you here of all places? You're not trying to take on World Tree are you?" Recon panicked with a pleading expression,

"No… just thinking about something. Trying to raid World Tree would be pointless considering it isn't actually made to be beaten." she told him,

"What were you thinking about?" he asked in curiosity,

"Don't get nosey. I was just thinking about…. Never mind." she said turning slightly red at the cheeks and casting her gaze to the floor.

Leafa fidgeted with the green clothing at her finger tips,

"Leafa-chan… could you teach me how to fly without the controller?" asked Recon,

Leafa didn't say anything she just grabbed him by the shoulders and wheeled him round so his back was to her. She placed her hand in the centre of his upper back between his shoulder blades. Her touch was soft, also not warm, but not cold.

"Imagine you have extra muscles here. Move them as if you were trying to flutter wings, which essentially, are your goal." she explained,

"Come on Recon!" she grumbled,

"I can't! I'm trying!" he retorted,

"Well try harder!" she barked,

Recon didn't mind her tsundere personality. In fact he liked her for her every aspect, although he just wished she'd return his feelings.

"There you go!" she smiled as Recon's wings began fluttering successfully,

"GAHH!" yelped Recon as Leafa pushed him off the top stair with a quick kick to the lower back,

After almost falling and tripping down them, Recon fluttered his wings and took flight. The freedom of not having to use a controller was nice, he'd be more free to fight now he didn't need the flight assist. Leafa pushed off the ground and with a boost caught up to Recon.

"Where are we heading?" Leafa asked as they flew,

"Wherever you want to go," he replied,

"Who knows!" she smiled back taking off with a boost.

"Geez that girl," Recon sighed.

Suguha removed her AmuSphere and sat up. She was still looking for way to get over Kazuto. She couldn't keep liking him the way she did. For one he was pretty much her _brother, _or cousin at the least, and then Shinichi was just there…. Recon. She didn't want to take advantage of a good friend simply because she needed a way to get over Kirito… Kazuto. Life was beginning to get slightly chaotic in her head when she was bombarded with thoughts that muddled between reality and virtuality. So with so much going on in her head, how could she be sure that she actually had feelings for Shinichi?

Suguha sighed, this was over her head. She knew what she needed, a break from all this confusion, an escape. She got up and dressed herself appropriately for going out. She wore a plain a green v neck t-shirt and a tight black skirt with a pair of black boots. She slung her shoulder bag over her shoulder and left her bedroom. When she entered the living room she found herself pen and paper and wrote a note to Kazuto. The note explained she'd be back later and she was just going shopping for a couple of hours. It wasn't often Suguha would go shopping, she'd rather spend her time studying, gaming or practicing kendo. But she didn't feel like any other that, and so she caught a taxi to town centre. She looked through several clothes shops, though nothing interested her much. When she walked past a lingerie shop, inappropriate thoughts somehow found their way to her head and she dismissed them quickly by rushing away. She sat alone in the food court nibbling on a toasted sandwich when she spotted a gaming store with a sale on. After finishing her meal she investigated the store, browsing through the newly released and most popular VRMMO games. Nothing really caught her eye except one, 'Carnival Online.' Suguha flipped over the case and read the game description.

'By the makers of Alfheim and Sword Art, we bring to you, Carnival Online. Welcome to the land of Carnia where you can explore the extents of the world, unlock features, skills, and levels. Challenge the ultimate Carnival game bosses to conquer Carnia and unlock exclusive features and limited admin access.' Suguha's eyes moved to the price sticker. She could afford it, and it might just be exactly what she needs to get away. Suguha purchased the game and headed home, she was eager to try it out. She wouldn't have to put up with anyone else if she didn't want to, even if she did know others playing the game. No one would have to find out.

When she got home she immediately began setting up her AmuSphere with Carnival Online, and then minutes later,

"Link: Start!"

Suguha was now a room similar to the one she was in when she created her ALO avatar.

"Welcome to Carnival Online." said an expressionless mechanical voice.

"Please choose your in-game-name, avatar and weapon."

Suguha typed in her in-game-name as Leafa but quickly back-spaced it before she finished, she wanted her Carnival avatar to be completely different to her ALO. Suguha eventually decided on a name and began typing it in.

"Sa-o-ri." she sounded out.

Suguha already liked this game, she was able to completely customise her avatar and weapon. Her avatar had long purple hair that just flowed past her shoulder blades and she had bright blue eyes. She wore a black long coat, a purple top that was better described as a bikini and black short shorts, she also wore a pair of knee high black boots similar to the ones she'd just worn to town centre. Normally she would have called a girl who dressed like this a skank. But today Suguha didn't care, for this game she was going to be someone else. She set her avatar's age at 17, it made her taller and more mature. For a customised weapon Suguha couldn't decide which one to have, she could have whatever she wanted! She eventually decided on a heavy sword, the length of her kendo one and it was black like Kirito's in SAO. The blade was the thin and sharp and it gleamed in the light. It was perfect!

Moments later, Saori found herself in what she assumed to be the equivalent to the town of beginnings, but in Carnia. Her questions were answered when she looked up at a huge sign over the entrance of the town labelled, 'City of Carousel.' Saori walked through the archway under the entrance sign and realised how much Carousel was like Aarun. She walked down the artificially lit streets with no destination in mind. It was evening in Carnia… and there were a lot of men hanging about the streets. Saori wondered, _does it count as rape if you're in a game? _One man approached her from her right side. He grabbed her arm and whispered seductively in her ear.

"Hey honey, you're a real little hottie. Say, come back to my inn room and we'll have some fun?"

The stranger nibbled on her ear and a hand crept up the inside of her thigh.

"Ekk. You're disgusting." she growled as she punched him swiftly in the gut.

"Fine then, I challenge you to a dual!" he growled back,

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow,

"If I win, I get to have my way with you. If you lose I'll let you pass freely." he challenged,

"So I can't just decline and pass freely in any case?" she asked,

"Well if not having my way with you, I could drag you out of the safe zone and PK you easily." he smirked,

"I accept." she answered his previous request.

"Let's do this girlie!" He said groggily.

The man licked his lips and Saori glared in disgust. The man waved his hand downward in front of him and requested the dual formerly through his menu. He also summoned a silver sword with a blue hilt from his inventory. Saori accepted the dual request from 'Mamoru'. She needn't summon her sword because like Kirito she kept it in a sheath slung across her back and over her shoulder. Mamoru made the first move, dashing toward her with his sword ready to strike. Saori didn't move a lot except to block his attack with her sword, for she was simply observing his capabilities. She didn't yet understand a lot about Carnival, but it was set out similar to ALO and SAO. Every player could see another players HP bar, IGN (in-game-name) and cursor. Surprisingly Mamoru was a green player, but unsurprisingly his HP value wasn't awfully high. Saori beat him quickly and easily.

"Tch. Amateur, you're all talk." she spat.

Suguha didn't have to be nice, after all, at the moment, she was Saori, a 17 year old bad ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please note that this story is only truly canon to the anime, some aspects however taken from the light novel. **

**enjoy **

Chapter 2- Asuna, Erika, Haruka

Asuna logged out of Sword Art Online. She removed the AmuSphere from her head and puffed a sigh. Her honey locks tumbled onto her back and she blinked a couple of times to wake up to reality. _Damn, I miss Kirito already…. Kazuto. _It was hard for Asuna, knowing her boyfriend and in-game husband as Kirito for two years, and then all of a sudden he's Kazuto. It was sort of strange.

"Asuna!" called a voice she recognised to be her mother's.

"Coming mum!" she called back and she bounced of her bed and hurried down the stairs.

"I spotted something in town for you today, I thought you'd like it and it was on sale."

Asuna's mother presented her with a new VRMMO game she'd never heard of before, Carnival Online.

"What's the occasion? You wouldn't usually do something like this for me…" said Asuna,

"I'm not going to say this to you bluntly, Asuna. I've found you someone to marry, but he's nothing like Sugou, I organised a full background check. I don't want to hear anything about Kazuto Kirigaya, he's not the one for you."

"But Mom!"

"But what Asuna? Daisuke is a lovely boy. He's handsome and upper class, he can give you more than Kirigaya can!"

"Mom he might be a lovely boy, but he's not Kirito!... Kazuto, I meant Kazuto!" Asuna stuttered,

"Just go to your room and mull things over. I'm sure you'll change your mind." said Kyouko.

Asuna took the game and marched up the stairs to her bedroom. She didn't really care she'd just been in Aincrad a second ago, she would be entering Carnival Online now.

"Link: Start!"

Asuna was now a room similar to the one she was in when she created her ALO avatar.

"Welcome to Carnival Online." said an expressionless mechanical voice.

"Please choose your in-game-name, avatar and weapon."

Asuna began typing in her name,

"A-su-na." she sounded out,

"IGN Asuna, denied. Please choose a different name to other avatars saved on this AmuSphere or Nervegear headset." said the mechanical voice.

_Hmmmm other names… _she pondered, it was strange that this game wouldn't let her use the same username as her other avatars. _Maybe the game has a point, maybe I don't want to be like any of the other avatars or even myself for that matter. This game can be my escape, where I don't have to worry about anyone else. Not my mother and certainly not my fiancé that I haven't even met! Another name… how about….. Haruka?! I think I like that. _Asuna entered 'Haruka' in as her IGN. _Why isn't it just username instead of IGN? _Asuna's avatar had green hair as long as it was in real life. Her avatar's age was set at 19, only two years older than she actually was. Her eyes were red, she kind of liked the scary aura it gave her. She didn't have to be _Asuna_, when she wanted to get away she would be someone else, _Haruka. _So on that note, she chose a skimpy tight green midriff, a pair of dark green shorts that were more along the lines of underwear, and brown leather gloves and ankle high boots. For a weapon she was so close to customising something similar to her rapier, but reminding herself not to select something the same as Asuna or Erika, she made the bold decision to customise a scythe. Her scythe was stood at the same height as her shoulder, and the blade shone a crimson blood red. Asuna had no experience with a scythe, but she always wanted to try one out. Asuna selected, 'done', and then she saw her surroundings fade out and new ones fade in.

She was standing before an entrance which read 'City of Carousel'. It was evening and the lights of city emitted a golden glow. The roads were cobbled stoned and the buildings that lined the streets were all two stories tall and higher. Haruka strolled down the streets, she could hear racket from the pubs inns and the jeers of laughter. She heard a man scream and then wondered, _are their safe areas in this game? _Haruka waved her hand in a downward motion in front of her and a menu appeared, she selected 'store' and then purchased the free guidebook. _Like SAO, _she thought. As she read she paced further up the street until she was in sight of another group of players. There was a girl who looked about the age of Asuna, an older man sprawled across the floor with numerous cuts, and several groups of men on looking from the side lines. Above the girl's head there was a winner's notification, 'Winner: Saori'. Haruka watched as another group of men surrounded her from all sides, they were closing in on her and trapping her from escaping. Haruka didn't have an experience with a scythe, but she held her scythe at the ready to step in. That was until she felt a grip on her arm and self being swung around roughly as slammed into a wall. It was then she realised, she herself, was being corned in a dark alley way with several men. Haruka refused to show any fear and glared at the dark figures in disgust. She wished her levels and extras had carried to her new avatar, she was stuck defenceless, without Kirito to protect her, and without a weapon she knew how to use. _Is that girl with purple hair going through the same thing as me?_ Haruka carried guilt of not being able to save her, especially when she couldn't even save herself.

**Short chapter!**

**Please read and review, **

**Next chapter: Kirito, Kazuto, Kazugaya**

**~Hermit**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Kirito, Kazuto, Kazugaya

Kirito logged out after waving goodbye to Asuna on the 22nd floor of Aincrad. He removed his recently purchased AmuSphere and trotted down the stairs. In the living room he spotted a note from Suguha,

'Going out, be home soon. –Suguha'.

_Suspicious… _thought Kazuto. _Where is she going out? _he wondered. He heard the front door close, _she must be just leaving. _Kazuto walked to the window and pulled the beige curtains aside. He saw Suguha climbing into the taxi and talking to the driver. _She'll be fine…. _he hoped. _Although that skirt is a bit short, _he frowned. Kazuto knew he wasn't her father, he had no right to lecture her on what to wear.

Kazuto was bored. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He wouldn't mind seeing Asuna a little more outside of school and online gaming. He dialled her number and held the phone to his ear. It rang…. and rang… and kept ringing. No pick up so far…. and then, there rustling noise from the other end.

"Hey Asuna,"

There was no answer. Kazuto pulled the phone away from his ear and checked that the call had connected. It had, but he got no answer. But then he finally heard Asuna's voice, only she wasn't talking to him.

"What's the occasion? You wouldn't usually do something like this for me…" she said in a surprised tone.

Kazuto pressed the speaker button and listened intently, he made the assumption she had bumped her phone in her pocket.

"I'm not going to say this to you bluntly, Asuna. I've found you someone to marry, but he's nothing like Sugou, I organised a full background check. I don't want to hear anything about Kazuto Kirigaya, he's not the one for you." said Asuna's mother Kyouko.

Kazuto's facial expression saddened. _Please don't agree to this, please Asuna. _

"But Mom!" Asuna pleaded,

Kazuto sighed of slight relief.

"But what Asuna? Daisuke is a lovely boy. He's handsome and upper class, he can give you more than Kirigaya can!"

_Daisuke huh… What do I have to offer Asuna?... I don't have much to offer her really, accept saving her from Alfheim, which is all over now. _

"Mom he might be a lovely boy, but he's not Kirito!... Kazuto, I meant Kazuto!" Asuna stuttered,

Kazuto chuckled softly at her stutter and how she called him Kirito instead.

"Just go to your room and mull things over. I'm sure you'll change your mind." said Kyouko.

Kazuto's finger hovered over the 'end call' button, but he paused to see what was going to happen next. There was a lot of rustling, shuffling and footsteps. He faintly heard her sigh and then her speak again.

"Link: Start!"

Kazuto sighed himself, he finally ended the call and looked up from the phone screen. He made the decision to go back to Aincrad and find her, and headed back up to his room for another full dive.

Placing on the AmuSphere, moments later he found himself standing on the 22nd floor. They had rebought their old house earlier this day, just before Leafa left. He feared he had made her uncomfortable. He burst into the house expecting to see Asuna, but she wasn't there. He searched all the rooms, but with no avail. Kirito called out Yui, but she hadn't seen him either. Yui ran an online player check with her new admin privileges, but she just turned to Kirito and shook her head.

"Sorry Papa, Mama isn't online." she told him.

"Thank you Yui. Sorry I have to leave, I need to find Mama." said Kirito bidding her farewell.

Kirito selected 'Log out.' and woke up again to reality_. If Asuna isn't in Aincrad, where is she?... actually, I remember she said to Kyouko that she didn't usually do things like this for her? Perhaps she was talking about her mother buying her a VRMMO game? _Kazuto highly doubted his theory, but he had no other leads. If Asuna was worried about being ENGAGED to someone else again, he'd be there in a heartbeat regardless of how hard it was to track her.

Kazuto sat in front of his computer screen and loaded the internet. In the search bar he entered, 'Latest VRMMO games sale'. There was a fair few results and so he selected his favourite site and scrolled down the page. _If Kyouko bought the game for her, she probably would have bought the cheapest thing possible. _This idea was useless, there was over a hundred results to choose from. After some more contemplation, he came to another assumptious conclusion. _Asuna often talked about her mum working as a directing manager at one of the superstores in town centre, Kyouko would have bought if from the nearest game store… Or even perhaps her own store? No superstores don't usually sell VRMMOs. _Kazuto searched the gaming store and surfed webpage for their latest game sales. He now had narrowed it down to five games and read the game description of each. There was one in particular he was considering but he still wasn't sure. What had caught his eye in the description, was that it was by the same makers are Sword Art and Alfheim. The others were all possibilities to, but he supposed he had a feeling about that one, _in an attempt to bribe someone with gifts, wouldn't you select something you'd think they'd like? Kyouko is well aware Asuna plays a lot of SAO and Alfheim, maybe it is that one after all. _Really, Kazuto didn't have any other leads, so he clicked on that game and selected purchase and download. It was more expensive online because you had it immediately downloaded, but it was for Asuna and therefore worth it. He just hoped he could find her.

Kazuto tapped his foot impatiently as the game downloaded to his AmuSphere. Finally when it was done he entered the world of Carnival Online.

"Link: Start!"

Kazuto looked around at his new surrounded and recognised the room as similar to the very first room before entering Alfheim.

"Welcome to Carnival Online." said an expressionless mechanical voice.

"Please choose your in-game-name, avatar and weapon."

Kazuto turned to the keyboard and didn't give his IGN a second thought.

'Kirito' he typed.

"IGN Kirito, denied. Please choose a different name to other avatars saved on this AmuSphere or Nervegear headset." said the mechanical voice.

_Seriously!? _Kazuto inwardly growled at the system_. _He began typing again, a new name this time.

'Kazugaya.'

He didn't take long to create his avatar either, it was looked a little bit similar to his first avatar before the mirror feature of SAO. Kazugaya had the same length midnight blue hair and gold eyes. Similar to his coat of midnight, he wore a navy blue coat. Underneath was a plain black shirt, pants and boots. He had short black leather gloves and black sword like the second Kirito. The sword was strong and heavy, it was good to have it back. His avatars age was set at 19, how he wished he was actually older than Asuna.

He selected 'done' and Carnival Online appeared before him. Looking up he saw a sign, 'City of Carousel'.

The town looked like Aarun. The city was big and there was so many streets in different directions that it looked like a maze. _Now how the hell am I going to find Asuna? _he thought in frustration.

"Better get started." he sighed to himself. He set out jogging down the artificially lit streets, it was evening in Carousel and a whiff of alcohol was carried in the wind. In games, alcohol only made you drunk in game. Kazuto thought this was a stupid idea considering it was just encouraging and probably promoting underage drinking… Not that he didn't drink in game himself. He heard a scream two streets over. This was the perfect opportunity to inspect the rules of player killing for himself. After taking a sharp left, he appeared in front of a pub inn, skidding to a halt. There was two masses of men and one who had a low HP lying on the ground severely beaten by someone. One mass of men crowded around someone winner's notification over their head. He read the name, 'Saori'. The other mob were hustling toward a dark alley way. His eyes turned back to the poor girl nearest him. She was yelling violent threats and curses at the men, and a few of them fell at her feet from the flash of a sword. But despite her efforts, Kazugaya could tell she was out numbered. He was very much aware now that you can't die within a safe area unless you were engaged in a dual, but that wouldn't stop them from raping her. Without a second thought, the black swordsman dashed over to the group and slashed his sword across them. They were knocked a little bit out of the way but he couldn't do a great lot with a sword in a safe area. Kazugaya sighed and placed his sword back in the sheath slung across his back. He was now beating back the men with his own two fists, and Saori had seen his logic and joined in. They could tell they had felt intimidated now, and the last of them scurried away. Kazugaya now turned his head to alley way to see the rest of the men had gone. Perhaps the two of them together and scared them away?

"Thanks, I didn't get the chance to report for harassment." said the girl from behind him laughing nervously.

"You're welcome. I'm Kazugaya, by the way." Kazugaya extended a hand to Saori.

"Saori." smiled the girl shaking his hand.

"Who are you in reality?" he asked,

"That's rude. Are you forgetting game etiquette?" she scowled,

"Sorry, I'm looking for someone." he replied.

"Who?" she asked, _Whoa, it's happening all over again, don't tell me it's Kazuto looking for Asuna again! _

"Her name is Asuna, Asuna Yuuki." said Kazugaya in a fond tone,

_I was right. _Saori sighed, _although, maybe it might be fun to pretend I don't know him? After all…. right now, I'm not Suguha…. _

"Don't know her." said Saori simply shrugging her shoulders.

**Aaaannnd Suguha and Kazuto met in game! YAAAAY! What will happen to Asuna!? **

**Next chapter: Shinichi, Recon, Romeo**

**Reviews appreciated!**

**~Hermit**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Shinichi, Recon, Romeo

"Shinichi nii-chan!"

A young girl with dark brown hair and green eyes tugged on the sleeve of her younger brother.

"What is it Hana?" asked Shinichi removing her hand gently,

"Come play with me!" she whinged with giant puppy dog eyes,

"What do you want to play today?" he sighed,

"Carnival! Carnival online nii-chan!" she beckoned,

"Isn't that a VRMMO game Hana!?" he asked alarmed,

"Yep! Here you go Shin-nii-chan!" she handed him a VRMMO game and skipped into her room and began placing on her AmuSphere headset.

Shinichi ran after her, _How does one skip so fast!? _He burst into her room and puffed from the short sprint. Placing his hands on his knees he tried to recapture his breath.

"Hana no! You can't full dive in your condition! You mustn't…" Shinichi began pleading,

His sister remained oblivious and activated her headset.

"Link: Start!"

Shinichi mentally cursed and ran back to his own room with the game she had given him. He recklessly put on his AmuSphere and commanded,

"Link: Start!"

He found himself in a room obviously a replica of the beginning of ALO.

"Welcome to Carnival Online." said an expressionless mechanical voice.

"Please choose your in-game-name, avatar and weapon."

_This is cool… _thought Shinichi. _Oh no! Hana and a weapon! Even worse!" _

Putting his hands to the holographic keyboard he began to type fast as if he could have done it with his eyes closed. 'Recon.' he typed.

"IGN Recon denied. Please choose a different name to other avatars saved on this AmuSphere or Nervegear headset." said the mechanical voice.

"Okay then…" he murmured to himself.

_Let's go with…. Something completely new to anything I've ever done before! …_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Romeo. _

'Romeo.' he typed.

Shinichi began creating his avatar. Romeo was considerably taller than Shinichi. He had scruffy blonde hair with a fringe that stopped just before his eyes. His eyes were bright green and almost radioactive. He wore a lose button up white shirt, slightly classy, but had a loose emerald tie for the 'bad boy' effect. Long denim jeans and low cut black and white converse. _Perhaps I should dress like this in reality to?... No, I'd get in trouble! _Considering his weapon of choice in Alfheim, he chose a completely different blade, simply because he felt like it. It was green hilted samurai styled sword. Next he selected done.

Finally after appearing at the entrance of the city that resembled Aarun, he looked around himself in search for Hana.

"HANA!" he called,

"HANAAA!" there was no reply.

He ran through the entrance, tossing his head from side to side searching for his sister. And then he began to question himself. _What will Hana's avatar even look like? I don't know what her previous avatars have looked like, because we've never played the same game before. That was before she was ill though…. Is this a hopeless search after all? How on earth am I supposed to find her? How was she even expecting me to play with her?!... I suppose I could just hang around and play the game for a while… I might know her when I see her. IF I see her… Well, what else can I do?... I suppose I could just logout and remove her AmuSphere? But she'd be really upset with me… Imagine what could she could be like when she wakes up?... Then I'll play and if she hasn't logged out by the time I get up, I'll log her out manually, and face her evident wrath… _

Romeo waltzed down many streets just generally checking out Carousel. _This place is actually really __cool__… _he thought. He heard a commotion round the corner but didn't concern himself too much, it was just a game after all. He simply ignored the ruckus and continued his observation of the intriguing new world that resembled reality so much. It wasn't until the struggling sounds and panicked screams that reached his ears that he managed to snap out of his day dream of astonishment. Normally this wouldn't have compelled him to react, but there was a small chance that the girl screaming may be Hana. However small the chance, and however small the risk, he promised he'd always protect her, whenever and wherever they were.

There was a hitch in Shinichi's breathing and a slight pause. Then he was bolting down the street, the sole of his shoes on the road surface echoed down the streets, with a second scream he dug his heels in and skidded around the corner. He just caught sight of the last foot stepping into a doorway and heard the sounds of muffled screams. In this world, he had no fear, and without a second thought he burst in through that door.

There was several men, obviously drunk and a girl being harassed making a poor attempt to open her menu to report it. She was the typical, _damsel in distress. _Though Shinichi could tell, _she's not Hana. _

"Let go of her." said Romeo,

His voice was less forceful and firm, but more careless and irritated. Of course he cared… perhaps it was just a sigh of frustration of the situation at hand. Heads were drawn to him. _Shit. _He swiped down to open his menu weapons swords Emerald Samurai. His green hilted sword materialized before him. The old Recon was quivering with fear somewhere within, despite this being a game, but a tough façade was maintained in a successful attempt to suppress his anxious emotions. Although, his hands clasping the fierce looking weapon were shaking. _Six against one. Great. _The attackers launched the first hit, but only five came at him. The other simply continued to shove his tongue down the throat of the girl so poorly fighting back. They scooted towards him quickly backing him up to the door. Shinichi wasn't exactly sure how to even hold a samurai sword yet! Let alone use one! In desperation he clamped his hand around the hilt the same way one would pick up a weight. Holding the weapon in his left hand, he ducked the on slaughter aimed for his head and swung his blade wielding arm in front of him in a slit-throat style, but instead dragging cuts through the centre of their bodies. Romeo let out a fearful "Ahhh!" as a fist collided with his jaw and a foot swept his feet from under him. From then on really, it was a one-sided beat down.

Until… _what if this girl was Hana? Would I be so hopeless at protecting her? Probably… Hmph… then I better get myself handy with a sword! _he thought with a smirk. He didn't really know what he was stabbing, and because it was a game, he really didn't care. He just closed his eyes and slashed and stabbed everything around him. It was quite hard considering it was much longer than the dagger he was comfortable with on Alfheim. Men came at him from every direction, sniggering and cocky. Yes he felt fear, but no did he care… After all, it's all just a game. A nerd like himself should know that… He kept swinging about the weapon at all angles in front of himself defending off the enemies like the plague. All that was left was the man guarding his captured female. Romeo raised his weapon ready to strike, unlike the rest, this one was more timid. The girl took this chance to open her menu while her rapist was distracted, she selected several sub folders trying to requip her weapon.

Finally the battle had come to an end. The crimson tinted scythe blade sliced him right down the middle. The green-haired girl breathing heavily behind. The last man's avatar froze for a few seconds then expires like a dropped sandwich. Romeo's eyes widened. Firstly, he had never seen someone expire like that, and secondly, she needed to put some clothes on. He quickly pivoted on his heel turning bright red.

"P-p-put some clothes on!" he stammered.

Her red eyes peered down at herself and they widened whilst the corner of her mouth frowned. The little clothes she had on, were ripped to shreds. She had an assortment of ripped green fabric draped over her very visible white lace underwear.

"That's not cool." she frowned.

"T-t-that's not cool! You say? You just got partially…. raped! And you're just like 'that's not cool!' What's with that? You were hardly even putting up a fight until just now to!" Romeo yelled and partially stuttered.

"It's game etiquette not to bring real life problems into Carnival." she replied simply.

"Screw game etiquette! That's no reason to let people take advantage of you. That's no good reason at all!" he added.

"Well if you must know, I was absorbed in thinking about how my mother's making another arranged marriage for me again!" she shared.

"Arranged marriage? But still-" Romeo began,

"Still nothing. Thanks for your help…." cut off Haruka waiting on a name.

"Romeo." he put simply.

"Romeo? What kind of username is that?" demanded Haruka,

"I don't know Haruka, what _kind _of username is it?" he asked cheekily peering at her displayed details.

She scowled at him.

"Sorry…" he apologized rather timidly like his usual real self. "I lost track of my sister in this game…" explained Shinichi.

"That's fine though right? I'm sure she's having fun somewhere." said Haruka.

"I'm worried for her… She's not meant to be using VRMMO's yet…" Shinichi told her,

"Really, why's that?" she asked.

"She's…. ummmm…

She's kinda a bit….

erm….

mentally ill." he said…

"By the way, now you really _should _put some clothes on you know…." mumbled Romeo with a blush.

"Oh yeah…" she laughed scratching her head.

**Nyaa Nyaaaaaa! Finally finished this chappie *phew* **

**I hope it was okay and not too OOC **

**Reviews are appreciated! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Hermit! **


End file.
